


Exchange Part 2: Difficult Endings

by Luna_Vulpes



Series: Exchange [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adults, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, BUT ENDGAME KLANCE, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bodyguard, Bodyguard Romance, Cheating, Consent, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Forced Marriage, Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Longing, Love, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Multi-shipping, Mystery, Near Death Experiences, Oral Sex, Pansexual Lotor, Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, War, altean, endgame klance, explicit - Freeform, galra - Freeform, hidden love, treaty, unwanted love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/pseuds/Luna_Vulpes
Summary: Galra Keith and Altean Lance Fic AUFor ten years, Keith and Lance have exchanged interstellar communications secretly since they first met on the day of the Galra-Altean Peace Treaty was signed. The treaty is a promised that the Galra Prince Lotor will marry Altean Royalty in order to keep peace between the two planets.Ten years later, Lotor comes back to fulfill the treaty. For Keith and Lance, later that day they finally get to see each other after those ten years apart and they hope to turn their friendship towards something more romantic. However, everyone is shocked when Lotor picks Lance, the Altean Prince, instead of Allura, the princess.Part 2: Lotor has chosen Lance as his husband and Keith is heartbroken. However, not everything is as it seems when Lotor proves to not be someone vile, but respectful and loving to Lance. Emotions mix, but Lance is still determined to find a way to be with Keith even if his heart starts to open to Lotor. In the mean time, Lotor begins to reveal a lingering secret behind the reason his mother fell ill years ago - a secret that can ruin the kingdoms and the universe.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Klance - Relationship, Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Lancelot - Relationship, Lotura, klancelot - Relationship
Series: Exchange [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1144931
Comments: 39
Kudos: 122
Collections: Bloo’s Must Reads





	1. Age 20 - The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we continue the story a few months from where we left off... its time to begin the ending... Luna & Vulpes

##  **_Age 20 - The Arrival_ **

Lance sat in his chambers, alone on an armchair reading his books. The weeks since arriving had been this - the mundane existence he had created for himself. Lotor had done well to keep his promise, leaving Lance to his own room within the castle and never coming in to disturb him.

Lance still wasn’t convinced that Lotor’s kindness wouldn’t somehow lead to something he wasn’t ready to pay forward.

The only break of his days were when a certain space wolf would pop in to spend some time together. He would bring various treats from anywhere within the planet without any explanation. There was a small twitch of hope that maybe Kosmo was only the messenger, but Lance could tell Kosmo visited on his own accord.

With a knock on the door, Luke walked in to find Lance with his book and Kosmo resting on top of his feet.

“I’m here for the daily reminder that you are not a prisoner.”

“I’m fine. Fetch me another book.”

Luke rolled his eyes and turned around. “You know, eventually you’re going to have to give in.”

“Am I? I’m sure I can sustain living alone until the day my body decays into nothingness.”

“You can live for up to a thousand deca-phoeb. That seems like a long time.”

“I’m sure I’ll die way before that.” Lance bent over to see the onyx ring still tied around Kosmo’s neck. Sighing, he stood and went towards the bathroom, “a new book please.”

Luke bowed sarcastically. “Yes my lord.” He walked off and slammed the door behind him.

“When will he learn I can … be … Kosmo?” 

#

Kosmo appeared beside Keith as he made his way to his post. Knocking at Lotor’s office door, he was asked to walk in and sit.

“I’m glad you came early. I wasn’t sure you would be physically ready so soon after being signed off.”

“I’m fine. I've been fine for weeks.” Keith sat in the chair as Kosmo sat beside him.

“I know, but,” Lotor shook his head, “nevermind it doesn’t matter. Now that you are back on duty, you can retake you role.”

“I look forward to leading the Royal Guard.”

“And protecting the new Lord.”

“No. Luke is doing a fine job.”

“Luke was simply holding your place while you recovered.”

“He can continue on in that position.” Keith crossed his arms.

Lotor raised an eyebrow, “Did something happen between you and Lance while we were on Altea?”

“He simply realized I'm not a scared child he can lead around anymore.”

He looked down to Keith’s arm and noticed the bracer missing. “I take your reunion wasn’t filled with delight?”

“No, and I'd rather not put both of us through that on a daily basis.”

“I must say I’m shocked. The two of you appeared rather comfortable throughout the week. Was I wrong?”

“My duty wasn't to cause trouble.”

“I would have preferred that my best guard watched over my spouse.”

“I cannot agree to that placement.”

“I’m putting in the record that I hope you reconsider, but I will not force you to change a call on your own duty. You’re the leader. You know what is best.”

“Thank you.”

Lotor put his pen down, “Are you feeling alright? Luke told me you were rather ill.”

“I was cleared for duty. I just had to make it through whatever it was that I had.” Keith shrugged.

“I wonder where it came from… no matter. As first duty you must rearrange your guards. Altea is waiting for their load.”

“I will see to it. I would prefer personally escorting them to Altea. I’d rather be overly thorough than allow something to go wrong.”

“Of course. Do whatever you think is best. I trust you will always have our alliance in mind with every command you make.” 

“Of course, sir.”

“Dismissed.” 

Keith stood and walked towards the door. He had made up his mind. If commanding the guard kept him far away from Lance that was exactly what he would do. Kosmo huffed slightly as he followed a few steps behind. He walked through the halls on his way to his office. As he opened the door, he mentally groaned at the sight of who was waiting for him.

“You can’t keep avoiding me,” said Shiro as he sat on Keith’s desk.

“Yes, I can. I could just send you and Adam to some far off planet. That would solve one annoyance.”

“I would argue, but that means Adam and I would be working together, so it’s not the worst thing. Regardless, we need to sit down and figure this all out.”

“There's nothing to figure out.” Keith snapped at him as he moved to sit at his desk.

“That’s a lie. Keith - I think you should consider asking for a transfer. For your own well being.”

“I will be traveling with the guard placements in Altea. That also means I will frequently not be here.”

Shiro grumbled, “But for how long will you keep up this charade?”

“As long as I have to.”

“You’re torturing yourself.”

“I can't be with him. That just a simple fact.”

“I just - I can’t…” Shiro took a deep breath and trying to soothe his nerves, “Whatever. It’s your life but I’m going to remain worried until you show me otherwise.”

“I told you I'm fine.” He started to go through the stats of the guards and figuring out where to place them.

“Before you finish, take this,” Shiro handed Keith a document, “it’s my transfer paperwork. I wish to be in Altea and guard the Queen. She’s approved my request.”

“You've never shown interest in going to Altea…” Keith stared at the paperwork.

“Lotor was preparing me to guard Allura. I didn’t realize he meant on her planet and not here. In addition, Adam is applying to move to Altea with the Garrison unit. At this point, it’s the right decision for me. Clearly  _ you  _ don't need me directly anymore.”

“I see…” Keith signed off on the document and handed it to Shiro. “Tell your boyfriend hello for me when you get there.”

Shiro took the paper and walked away. He stopped at the door, turned around, and punched the frame. “You know what! This is ridiculous! You keep shutting down more each day. And you’re going to break eventually. I offer my support but you turn me down. Open your eyes and let yourself feel.”

“I’m going to tell you the same thing I’ve been telling you for months. There is nothing I can do. He’s out of my reach as long as my loyalty is to Lotor.” Keith hadn’t even flinched at Shiro’s outburst.

“I understand that. I’m not telling you to go after him. That point is mute. What I’m trying to say is don’t let it destroy you. Don’t let it make you someone who you aren’t.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re lying!” 

“Enjoy your new post.”

Shiro shook his head, “Don’t call me until you realize your true self again.” He left and slammed the door behind him.

Keith ran his hands through his hair and rested his head on the desk. He could feel it. He could feel exactly where Lance was and every ounce of his being wanted to run to him. Every day was torture.

#

Lance closed his book and sat at the windowsill. From the distance, he watched his new home go on about their business. He felt the gloom of the purple hue always seeming to be hovering in the sky. The lifelessness of the dark sun and the lack of bright colors from his window.

He knew there were places even within the castle’s property that had more liveliness to it, but if he went to them, it was the same as admitting this was his permanent place.

He heard the door open and held out his books. “I finished it.”

“There are other things to do here besides reading.” Luke walked over to him taking the books as he handed him a new stack. “Eventually you’re going to run out of books.”

“Then I’ll read them again,” he sighed and took the stack to his desk, “has my husband asked for me?”

“He simply makes the same statement. When you wish to see him, his door is open.” Luke stood there with his hands folded behind his back.

Lance held the back of his chair, slouched over, and sighed, “Maybe I should give in. Maybe I should just face the truth. He’s not a horrible person - he didn’t force me to consummate…”

“Lance… what truth is it that you have to face? As you said, you know that Lotor only wishes to respect you.”

“The truth that there really is no chance to go back to Keith…”

“Publicly… not without breaking the treaty… Lance… I… what do you think happened to Keith on that day?”

“I broke his heart.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong. Do you know why he had to be detained?”

“I assumed he needed to leave before he did something to break the treaty.”

“In a sense yes… we told the press that he had contracted an illness… but it has to do with what happened between the two of you the night before.” Luke sighed, “Galra at some point, typically after they are married, will  _ claim _ their partner… by biting them.”

Lance’s hand moved over to the back of his neck near where it met the shoulder. “What exactly does that mean?”

“It means the Galra becomes extremely territorial of their partner. For instance if another Galra were to try and marry the one who has been claimed… Keith was going to tear Lotor to pieces to keep you from him.”

Lance pulled out his seat and sat down. “That’s why you all chained him.”

“We didn't have a choice…” Luke pulled back his sleeve revealing the last remnants of injury from Keith's claws. “He’s a lot stronger than he looks.”

He covered his eyes and tried not to cry. “Will - will Lotor ever know? Is there a way for him to sense it?”

“Not unless Keith was near you and perceived him as a threat.”

“Then Keith can never be near me.”

“And yet he was the one Lotor had assigned to you. He is your personal guard. I’m merely a stand in until he chooses to return to his post.”

“Has he returned to duty?”

“As of today actually.”

“And - let me guess - he’s not coming.”

“No. He declined returning to this position.”

“Then that means he’s not my guard. You are.”

“Lance, the moment he tells Lotor that he’s willing to return to this post, I won’t be your guard. All it takes is a single word from Keith.”

“A word that will never come. Be honest with me Luke. He won’t. Why should he? Even I don’t know what I would do if I saw him. If there was ever a second we could be alone.”

“You seriously don’t think the two of you would ever be alone? Look at you and me right now. Think of how often it’s just you and me in a room.”

“That’s the problem!” He walked around Luke and fell face forward onto his bed. In a blink, Kosmo appeared beside him and rested his head at the center of Lance’s back, “he knows that. He knows very well that to be my guard would mean we would be alone. He can’t handle that. I wouldn’t be able to - it’s easier to just avoid me.”

“You seriously think that he’s fine out there? You’re both dumb!” It was the first time Luke had ever raised his voice to Lance. “He’s drowning himself in work and paperwork. Before he came back to his duty he was spending ridiculous hours training. No one could go near him. Shiro even put in for a transfer to Altea and part of the reason is because Keith keeps pushing us all away.”

Lance turned, sat up, rested Kosmo’s head on his lap, and sighed. “I didn’t want any of this to happen…” His hand grazed over the rope and touched the onyx ring at the end. “I had other plans, but things changed and there is nothing I can do now. If I leave Lotor, they have all the rights to our kingdom. I can’t betray Altea or my sister like that. Do you know how hard it’s been living in  _ that _ guilt?”

“No I don’t. What I do know is doing whatever it takes to get back to the one I love. Keith understands the treaty… I believe it’s why he’s keeping his distance… but he’s losing himself. We no longer recognize the person he’s becoming.” Luke turned and started to walk to the door. “Do what you wish. Here’s your daily reminder that you’re not a prisoner here.”

“Luke… I… I just don’t know what to do…”

“I can’t tell you what to do.”

He stayed silent and cuddled Kosmo close, waiting for the door to close behind Luke. He nuzzled his nose against the fur and could sleep Keith all around the wolf. 

He missed that scent more than anything, but he knew it was time to move on.

#

“Sir,” said Luke as he walked into Lotor’s office. Keith sat across the table, explaining the various plans of balancing the guards between the two planets.

“Yes. Come in,” ordered Lotor.

Luke walked in and tried to keep his eyes away from Keith. Since returning, the tension between them grew worse when they were home and off duty, “I have a message from Lord Lance.”

Keith’s ear twitched at the mention of Lance, though he kept his focus on the papers in front of him.

“Yes?” Lotor replied with hope.

“He was wondering if you had any plans for lunch.”

“I - I do not. Keith? Do I have anything scheduled?”

“You’ve insisted on keeping your afternoons cleared in the hope that Lord Lance would accept or offer an invitation to see you.” He didn’t look up from his tablet seemingly disinterested.

There you have it. Let him know we can meet in the dining room. Privately.”

“Of course. Do you wish for me to stand at the door?” replied Luke.

“No - I meant privately as in without my father or other members of the court. You and Keith of course shall be there as our guards.”

“Sir, I hardly think you need both of us to stand guard. If you use the smaller dining room there is only one entrance.” Keith glanced up at Lotor.

“I understand that but…” he looked over to Luke, “you may go. Instruct Lance to meet me at the dining hall.”

Luke saluted and left.

Lotor waited to continue. “We’ve known each other for several years. It’s safe to assume we don’t always need to speak as guard and Lord?”

“Since when have we ever spoken that way without prying ears?” Keith scoffed, “What’s bothering you?”

“It’s Lance… I haven’t spoken to anyone about our first night of marriage or why it is we have separate rooms.”

“Ah… well you don’t exactly have a lot of people to talk to about that…”

“It’s true - but there is also the factor of what is expected to happen and what actually did - or didn’t.”

“Look I respect you as a friend and as your guard. This isn’t a conversation you need to have with me. This is between the two of you.”

“Please. I could use a comrade. Perhaps someone I could call a friend? A true one.”

“I have no experience in what you're talking about. Though… perhaps he's simply scared. Think about it. We all thought you were going to choose Allura.”

“You - you did?” Lotor raised an eyebrow.

“It's the truth. Lord Lance even spoke of how kind you were to Allura and was sure you were going to choose her. How did you not know this?”

“I - I figured I was creating an alliance with Allura. One of partners within two kingdoms. But with Lance,” he paused and sighed, “I thought we had started to form a connection deeper than business.”

“Lance was preparing to take the Altean crown. He was the one who put the new court together.”

“No wonder he hates me now…” Lotor dragged his hand over his face, “but I could have sworn Allura felt more right for the crown.”

“I’m sure she was the better choice for the crown but that doesn't change how he probably feels. He was taken from his home, from the kingdom he was supposed to lead.”

“I’m such a fool. I knew I should have spoken with them beforehand, but after the ball - after that dance…”

Keith couldn't help but try and stifle a laugh. “That is the most cliché thing I've ever heard you say.”

Lotor lowly growled, “I’ve turned into a romance novel with no romance. I’m pathetic.”

Keith returned the sentiment with a laugh. The first true laugh he had had since returning home.

Lotor snickered, “I will need you there at that lunch. In case he chooses to walk away or leave me stranded. I just don’t want there to be a chance I’m alone.”

“I can stand guard just outside the door.”

“Fair enough.”

#

Lance walked beside Luke, making his way to the dining hall. His hands remained locked at the wrist, as if handcuffed, whenever he walked outside his room. 

They reached the door and suddenly breathlessness took over him. There he was, standing at attention with Kosmo by his side.

Keith.

The one person in the world he wished to be with. He tried to compose his face, but the misery quickly took over. Although standing his post, Kosmo barked in warning.

Keith glanced over at Lance feeling his heart plummet into his stomach. He had tried for so long to avoid this very moment and yet it was inevitable. Without a word he opened the door for Lance to enter, pointedly keeping his gaze elsewhere.

Lance tried to remain calm, passing Keith, but through breathing smelled the rich aroma of his lost boyfriend and immediately twitched with discomfort. He had missed the scent and having it so nearby was worse than torture. 

For a second he felt death would be easier. 

“Lance,” said Lotor as he stood up and bowed in greeting. He gestured for him to take the seat across the table. He tried to offer some kind of comfort, giving them distance. 

Lance glanced back to Keith and with a sigh to his seat. 

Lotor cleared his throat and sat down, “I’m glad you invited me to join you for lunch.” 

“I was tired of my room,” he answered plainly without any hint of emotion. 

“I’ve requested this to be just us.” 

“And our guards?” 

“No,” he gave the signal to Keith. “They will wait outside for us.” 

Luke bowed and followed Keith out the door. 

As it shut, Lotor carefully kept his eyes on Lance without trying to stare. He reached for his glass filled with wine and took a sip. “Would you like some?” 

“No,” Lance took the cloth napkin and placed it on his lap. “I prefer to not have alcohol outside of special events.” His eyes remained focused on anything other than Lotor, desperately trying to soothe his racing heart from having seen Keith. 

“Fair enough… My chef has prepared an elegant meal. One I believe will remind you of home.” 

Lance smiled softly - polite at the gesture provided by the prince. If he had to admit anything other than his longing for Keith, it would be how much he missed his home planet. “That sounds lovely. You didn’t have to make such a request.” 

“I request it often. Nothing my cooks are not accustomed to.” 

“Oh?” he asked curiously. “You enjoy our food that much?” 

“My mother used to cook me some Altean meals when I was younger, so when she…” He paused and looked down to his plate. 

For the first time, Lance looked up and sighed sympathetically. “The meal sounds lovely. I’m excited.” He widened his smile in order to remove the tension. 

Lotor captured his eyes and grinned. “I’m glad. I promise you will enjoy it.” 

Moments later the waiters came in to serve their meal. For the most part, neither spoke. Lance not really wanting to speak while Lotor held back his tongue. Reaching the dessert course, Lotor feared that the moment would pass. Desperate he spoke. “Is your room to your liking?” 

“Yes. It’s comfortable and Luke does a fine job protecting me.” 

“I’m glad to hear. He is one of my top guards.” 

“I have heard.” 

Lotor swallowed the thick air around him. “Have you seen the rest of the castle? You’re more than welcome to explore your new home. There are very few restrictions and those that are even I must earn clearance in order to enter.” 

“Luke has informed me of such. I prefer the comfort of my room.” 

Lotor bit his lip as he watched Lance take the final bite of his plate. “Well then… as long as you’re comfortable. I hope one day you will also be happy here. See this as a true home.” 

Lance placed his spoon down onto the plate and wiped the edge of his lips with the napkin. He stood, Lotor expecting him to leave. Instead, he walked over to Lotor and took the seat beside him. 

Lance folded his hands in front of him and kept his gaze on the table. “Please do not find me rude. I am simply taking a lot longer than I anticipated to adjust.” 

“Of course! I completely understand! I hope you do not feel I have been pressuring you in anyway.” 

“No. Much to my own surprise, you have been nothing short of comforting. It’s me. Just know that the hurdles you’re facing are all issues I must fix within myself.” 

Lotor took a chance and placed his hand over Lance’s. “I have all the patience in the world for you.” 

Lance’s eyes darted to meet Lotor’s as he snatched his hand away. For a second, they glanced at each other before Lance stood up and cleared his throat. “Yes… well. Thank you for lunch. I will inform Luke of when I wish for us to dine again.” 

“Yes…” Lotor took his hand and rested it on the table - left alone in sorrow. “Of course. I look forward to it.” 

Lance bowed and began to exit the room. 

“Wait!” shouted Lotor. “Can I make a request? You can reject me if you wish.” 

Lance paused and turned to him. “Alright.” 

“Can I show you the garden? Its beautiful… and I recall Allura speaking so fondly of your gardens back in Altea.” 

He didn’t reply immediately, but Lance eventually nodded his head softly and stood still to wait for Lotor. When Lotor didn’t move, he replied, “I did love the garden so much…” 

#

Luke kept rocking on his toes, trying desperately to not say anything as long as others were in the hall. Analyzing their perimeter, they were alone and he spoke, “You’re handling this well.” 

“I’m doing what is asked of me. That’s all.” Keith kept his focus ahead of him. The only sign he was monitoring their surroundings was the rotation of his ears and Kosmo’s gaze down the halls.

“Whatever gets you through the lies.”

Keith glared at him for a moment. “It’s really none of your business.”

“Honestly, I think it is since I’ve been your biggest supporter since the beginning, but clearly I’ve been demoted from friend to colleague.”

“There isn’t a point in thinking about what ifs…” His ears laid back and his tail fell to the floor.

“No? So what if you two kept going in secret? Do you know how much alone time I get with Lance a day?”

“You want me to betray our prince? To violate the treaty?” He stared at Luke baffled.

Luke shrugged his shoulder with a smug look, “I’m just talking aloud, but if it was me and Liam, you bet I will not give up so quickly.” 

“I’m not you.”

Luke shrugged again, “I know… but maybe you should just consider it. Unless you like the idea of Lotor laying his hands all over Lance.” 

Keith growled as Kosmo stepped in front of him to keep him from moving. The wolf had learned that his master tried his hardest to stay calm and that he never truly meant his friends harm when it came to Lance.

Luke chuckled to himself. “Exactly.” 

The door suddenly opened and Lotor stepped out with his hand at the based of Lance’s back. “We are going for a walk in the garden. Keep close but still give us some privacy,” he commanded the two. 

Keith instantly stepped back as his expression shifted to unreadable. “Of course, sir.” He took a step further allowing them to pass as he looked away from Lance and Luke.

Lance kept close to Lotor, trying his hardest to never look back. He allowed Lotor to keep his hand on his back, but he barely heard him give the tour of the castle. They walked over to the back exit and entered the large maze. 

“Stay close or you’ll get lost within the flowers,” said Lotor.

Lance proceeded to take one step closer to Lotor - a duty to his people - he kept reminding himself.

Keith remained several steps back. Being near Lance was unbearable, but it was for the treaty. He would do what it took to fulfill his duty to the Galra Empire.

“Why the maze?” asked Lance. 

“For fun? I assume?” Lotor laughed, “do you like the flowers?” 

“A little dark for my taste. Everything here is a little too dark.” 

“It’s the way we like it.” 

“I prefer brighter colors - like the waves of the beaches back home.” 

_ Or the Altean gardens in the spring. _ Keith thought to himself as he kept a lookout. A walk through the gardens is not what he would have advised, but nevertheless it seemed to put the princes in better spirits.

“You can always add colors. I can have our Agriculturalist study how other flowers from Altea will live here,” suggested Lotor. 

“No. It’s fine. There isn’t a need for that.”

Eventually some of the flowers caught his attention and he stopped to smell them. Lotor stepped beside him, watching in silence, blushing the moment Lance let out a smile.

“Do you like it?”

“I do. The bloom is beautiful.”

“A onyxious. A flower mixed from various plants from around the universe. It took thousands of years to develop and now it grows everywhere on our planet.”

“I like things that are mixed. They’re more interesting.”

_ Interesting… I'm hardly interesting.  _ Keith mentally scoffed.

“I can get you some for your room.”

Lance smiled, “It's fine. It gives me an excuse to come out.”

“I hope overtime your reasonings change.” Lotor dared to take Lance’s hand. Lance hesitated, but cupped his hand with Lotor’s without interlocking their fingers.

It felt just a tad too intimate for him.

Keith paused for a moment, falling a step behind as he tried to quell the shaking of his hands.  _ He's not yours… you have a duty to your prince. _

They continued to walk along the maze and eventually exited back to the castle. Once they stepped inside, Lance slipped his hand away and grabbed it with the other. They rested over his chest and he sighed, “Thank you for joining me for lunch.” 

“I’m glad we were able to enjoy some time together. I hope we do it again.” 

“I …” He paused, eyes lingering on Keith. Wherever Lotor went, so did Keith. His heart yearned more each second his eyes rested on his ex-boyfriend, “I would love to see the library. I’ve read so many books, but maybe I can get my own instead of sending Luke.” 

“I sure would appreciate it,” Luke chuckled lightly. 

“Yes. Tomorrow?” 

“Alright… it sounds like a date.” 

A date -  _ date _ . He hadn't wanted to use that word unless Keith was the one receiving it. 

“I would enjoy that.”

Lance bowed his head and proceeded towards his room. 

Keith turned away from Lance as he stood near Lotor. The tension within him was palpable.

“I believe that went rather well,” Lotor spoke, still watching Lance walk away. 

“I am inclined to agree.” Keith stared at the floor.

“Maybe he will come around?” 

“Perhaps… just give him time…”

“Good advice. Let us get back to business.” 

Lance disappeared from sight and Lotor turned back to their offices. 

Keith shoved his hands into his pockets as he started to follow Lotor. He was grateful that Lance had left. It allowed him the chance to retreat within his own mind.

#

Lance browsed the library the following day after another lunch with Lotor. Many of those who worked near the offices watched the Altean carefully read each cover. It unnerved him, feeling always watched and unable to make a single move of his own. 

He heard a riot outside the window and turned to look out. “Who are they?” 

Lotor stepped beside him. “The protesters. They are here nearly everyday.” 

“Protesters?” 

“They did not agree with the treaty, feeling we should have remained two kingdoms.” 

“How do they not see that this brings more peace and harmony between not just our two planets, but those loyal to us. Has trade not already increased?” 

Lotor grinned. “We have yet to get official reports, but I’m certain they have. Do you miss working within the matters of the kingdom?” 

“To a degree… I was training to become king until…” He paused and turned away from Lotor and back towards the shelves, “Allura and I were being tailored to take the crown so both of us were ready to take over no matter who you chose.” 

Lotor knew that was a lie, but didn’t give in to his knowledge, “Well, I can offer you some kind of place at the council. I’m sure overtime your sister would enjoy working with you again.” 

“No… I shouldn’t. It would appear to some as if the Alteans are taking over the Galra.” 

“So?” 

“So? Do you not think of the consequences of being disliked by your people? Is this not something you’ve gone over with your father?” 

“No…”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Maybe that is the reason he has yet to step down.” 

Lotor cleared his throat and stood tall. “I’m sure there are other reasons.” 

“I’m sorry… I’m sure I overstepped.”

Before Lotor could speak, they heard a crash coming from the gate. Lotor called for Keith and Luke. “Go see if they need more assistance. I will remain here with Lance.” 

Keith hesitated for a moment. “Sir, I'd feel more comfortable if one of us stays with you.”

“Fine. Luke can stay. Go on and see what’s going on and report back.” 

Keith stormed out of the library leaving Luke to stand guard. He arrived at the gate with his fellow guards barking orders for the protestors to stand back. 

“Traitors!” one shouted. 

“We do not bow down to the Alteans! The false prince shall never take the crown!” screamed another. 

They pushed forward and started to bend the gate. 

“Send the Altean back! He shall never be our Lord!” 

“Hold that gate!” Keith shouted orders to his guards. Moving forward he drew his blade shifting it into a sword. “If anyone gets through they are commiting treason punishable by death!”

“Treason!” the leader shouted, “You are the traitor to the Galras!” 

“Look at him! He’s a halfling. You’re a born act of treason!” 

He refused to acknowledge their threats instead assisting the guard with barricading the gate.

They pressed forward, rocking the gate. A set of guards from above began to shot taser pellets, paralyzing anyone they hit. With the sudden fire, the protestors scattered and ran away from the castle. Those paralyzed were quickly detained. 

“Make sure that they a made an example of. I will not tolerate our prince or his husband being threatened like this again.” Keith spoke to the guards before beginning to make his way back to the library.

As he entered, Loto rushed over with Lance being asked to stand back with Luke. They had watched the events unfold and it broke Lance to have to sit down and not assist.

“What happened?” 

“The riots reached the front gate. While they had attempted to break it down we held them there. Those who were paralyzed by the upper guard have been detained while the others fled.” Keith stood at attention as he gave the report.

“Luke. Take Lance to his room. I’m sorry but I ask you do not leave until I’ve come up with a plan.” 

Lance wanted to protest, but he figured there was no point. Forever imprisoned in a state of weakness even when he knew his own strengths and abilities. 

“Keith. Come with me to my office.” 

“Yes, sir.”

Lotor led Keith to his office and shut the door behind them. He swung over to his desk and opened the top drawer, pulling out dozens of letters written by hand, “Untraceable threats have been coming to my desk for months. The closer we got to the treaty, the more I got. I threw most away, but once Lance arrived they became more detailed with plans to kill us both. I didn’t want to take it seriously but I now must.” 

“You should have brought this to my attention when it started.” Keith snatched the letters and flipped through them. “Our security isn't equipped for these kinds of threats. Certainly not now that they have led to action.”

“I honestly never expected this to happen. Our polls show that the majority of our people were pleased and happy with the treaty. The numbers of those who disagreed were so low.”

“Not everyone participates in the polls and those that disagree with the royal family keep their mouths shut for fear of being punished. The Galra do not tolerate outsiders nor mix bloods. I know that first hand.”

Lotor fell on his seat and slammed a fist on the table. “Get with the military and strategize any plans to protect us and our planet. Get the investigative units to begin locating the writers of those threats and have them detained.” 

“Understood, sir.” Keith turned to leave but paused at the door. “Is there anything else you would like me to do?”

“Not that I can think of, but I am always open to suggestions.” 

“I'll set up the strategy meetings and investigations.” With a slight bow he left.

#

Lance hugged himself in his room. Luke stood across from him and sighed, “You’re safe.” 

“I know…” 

“There is nothing to worry about. I mean Keith is the head of the guard.” 

“I know…” 

“And you do trust me, right?” 

“I do…” 

“Then relax.” 

“I can’t.” 

Luke rolled his eyes, “Why?” 

“Because I can take care of myself and I feel as if I’m treated like the flowers in the garden - seen, not to be touched or disturbed.” 

“Lotor is just trying to protect you.” 

“I know that, but I feel like his prize, not someone he actually wants to treat like a husband.” 

“That matters to you?” 

“Of course it does!” Lance stood on his feet and started to pace, “I know this is a forced marriage, but if this is to be my life, can I at least be treated with some respect?” 

“Talk with him. Tell him that.” 

“No. It’s not the same.” 

“Just try.” 

Lance groaned and sat on his bed. “Whatever. Can you grab me that book on my desk?” 

Luke shook his head and turned his back to Lance as he grabbed the book. When he turned back around, he dropped the book to find Lance missing after a small flash of light disappeared into nothing. “Quiznak… I’m going to kill that wolf!” 

#

Keith walked down the hall towards his office as he continued to flip through the reports and threats. The time that it would take to set up new security is time that they didn’t have. He grumbled to himself.

As he closed the door behind him, he felt Kosmo popping into the room. When he turned to greet his pet, he found Lance sitting on the floor beside Kosmo completely confused.

“You’ve got to be kidding me… Lance, you’re supposed to be in your chambers.” Keith groaned as he turned to open the door.

“I didn’t request to come here!” He pointed at Kosmo accusingly.

“Regardless, this is a breach in protocol.” Keith glared at Kosmo as he motioned for Lance to follow him.

Lance stood and began to walk but kept some distance. “I could just leave. Kosmo, take me back.” 

Instead Kosmo sped up and walked beside Keith. Lance rolled his eyes, “The child is trying to do something.”

Glancing back at Lance, Keith sighed. “Are you at least comfortable with your living arrangements?

“As comfortable as I can get for being forced into a situation I never asked for.”

“I see you're still refusing to adjust… protesting isn't going to change the situation.”

“I’m not completely refusing, I’m just taking my time! I think I can take my time!” Lance crossed his arms and huffed. 

“It’s been months…”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he replied sarcastically, “I didn’t realize it was so easy to move away from the past. Here I thought it was something special. Excuse me for needing  _ too much _ time to heal.” 

“You think this is easy for me?” Keith snapped at him as he stopped in the middle of the hallway. “This is torture!”

“I know it is! I’m not the one that keeps acting like an ass anytime he’s asked to do anything! I know how snippy you’ve been!” 

“I have not been snippy! You're the one who spent months pouting! I only came back when I thought I could handle the effects of having claimed someone I can't have.” He growled taking a step towards Lance.

“So you admit you did that…” Lance stepped closer and nearly had their faces touching, “I don’t care what you’ve done to try and convince yourself that this is over. All you’ve done is push away those who have grown close to you. If we have to face the fact we can’t be together - fine… but don’t keep pushing away the others.” His eyes glanced over to the necklace around Kosmo, “and if you really want me to believe you’ve gotten over me, then remove the ring from Kosmo’s neck and throw it away. As long as I see it around him, I’ll hold on to a hope that there is still a part of you that will stop at nothing for us to one day be together.” 

Lance stepped back and exhaled deeply. With a shake of his head, he turned around and walked off, away towards the stairs. 

“Lance… you can't be without an escort!” Keith started to follow him.

Lance continued until he made it into the maze garden. Without thought, he entered and weaved through the different corners. Finding himself at a dead end, he realized how lost he had made himself. “Quiznak…” he whispered to himself. Attempting to escape, he attempted to retrace his steps, but found one dead end after another.

Suddenly he stopped and heard footsteps racing behind him. “Keith?” he called out, but heard no response, “if that’s you being mean. I don’t appreciate it.” He walked around the corner and found himself face first on the chest of a Galra twice his size, “I’m sorry…”

His eyes widened as the Galra pulled out a knife and started to target Lance. Lance dodged it by kicking himself back, quickly turning, and running forward. His feet tried to keep balanced, but his arms reached over to his back to find nothing - the instinct of reaching for his bow and arrow were still present even after months of no practice. 

The simulations had done well to prepare him to fight; however, he was not skilled on hand to hand combat. 

“Help!” he shouted, hoping someone would hear. He hated not having a weapon, even a small gun or pocket knife. 

The Galra lunged for him as a deep guttural growl came from the other side of the maze wall. Keith vaulted over and slammed into him. Baring his fangs and claws began to tear at one another.

Lance looked around, trying to figure out a way to help. When Kosmo popping in front of him, he bent down and whispered something to him. They disappeared and left Keith to fight the intruder.

Kicking him off, Keith drew his blade and lunged again. If the Galra had been his size, there would have been no issue with taking him down. The small area due to the maze made it difficult for Keith to get the upper hand. It took all of his speed to simply avoid getting hit.

The Galra kept attacking, leaving Keith little room for a clear attack. Suddenly, he jolted, back straight up and shaking violently. He fell to his knees, revealing Lance with a stun gun and Kosmo by his side.

Keith took the opening and slammed his sword through the Galra's chest. As he crumpled to the ground, Keith left his sword behind and rushed to Lance's side immediately pulling him into his arms.

“Please tell me you're not harmed…”

“Yeah…” Lance kept taking deep breaths, dropping the gun and grabbing Keith’s forearms, “I’m fine.”

He pulled Lance close burying his face in the crook of Lance's neck. “You terrified me…”

“I didn’t do anything… where did he come from?” He naturally leaned his head to rest on Keith’s.

“It doesn't matter. I'm going to have the new security in place as soon as possible. You can't run where I can't protect you.”

“Don’t treat me like he does… yes I was scared, but I could have fought back if I had a weapon. I can train - I’m not something delicate.”

“I know you're not. I will speak with Lotor and place it as a requirement for my new security plans.” Keith still hadn't let him go.

“Good… you know, someone might catch you.”

He took a step back, allowing his arms to drop. “I'll take you back to your chambers.”

“You don’t have to. I’m sure Kosmo is quicker.”

“Would you rather he take you?”

“I - I think it maybe best.”

“Kosmo, return Lord Lance to his chambers.” Keith commanded his wolf as he turned and started to walk away.

Lance placed his hand on Kosmo’s neck and looked at the rope necklace.

Hope.

He felt once again there was some kind of hope. They vanished in a blink.

#

Lance sat on the windowsill finishing his book. Days had passed since the attack and Lotor kindly asked to remain in his room. He walked to the library at least once a day, but his escort would increase to three guards and he disliked it even more.

Turning his head, he suddenly found Kosmo sitting beside him. “Hey son.” Kosmo nudged his nose underneath Lance’s hand.

He pet the wolf and smally grinned. The door opened and Lance ignored turned to greet Luke. Keeping his focus on Kosmo, he spoke. “I’m not going to the library today. Can you just take the books and get me some new ones.”

He started to rub Kosmo’s neck when he noticed something missing - the rope necklace.

“I not your errand boy. I will gladly join you if you would rather do that than my suggestion.” Keith spoke as he closed the door behind him.

Lance stood and slowly turned. “Wh-what are you doing here?”

“I'm reporting for my duty.” Keith just smirked as he held up a bow and quiver. 

Lance pointed to himself, “For me?”

“For you. I was never that great of a shot.”

Lance smiled and happily took it. “I’ll have to test it out, but thank you.” He placed them next to his desk and leaned on the chair. “You said duty? What exactly does that mean?”

“Prince Lotor had specified that only his top guard would be assigned to his husband. I decided to finally listen. Luke has been reassigned to protecting Lotor.”

“I’m sure you put up some protest?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I was the one who brought it up.”

Lance bashfully smiled, looked down, and tapped his toe against the floor, “Oh… how brave of you.”

“Oh shut up.” Keith rolled his eyes.

Lance laughed, “So then… you’re my bodyguard?”

“Yes, unless you would rather I reassign Luke. I can do that.”

“No!” Lance spoke a little too loudly, “no… I’m glad you’re my bodyguard.” He smiled and blushed. “I’m happy to be near you no matter in what way.”

“I know what my duty calls for… Lance, I couldn't take it anymore. Not after you were attacked.”

“I can protect myself if given the chance.”

“I know… I'm not talking about protecting you.” Keith looked away as he sighed. “I will take my post outside if you need me.”

“You can’t leave with that being the last thing you said. It’s going to drive me mad.”

“Never in the last several years have I ever told you that I wanted to stand behind you. That hasn't suddenly changed. I still wish to stand by your side and I'm willing to fight for that.”

“Yeah? How far do you think you’ll go?”

“As far as I need to. Though I refuse to put our people's peace at risk.”

“I can agree to that…” Lance moved his focus to Kosmo and curiosity overtook him, “Where is the ring?”

“Was it not still intended for me?”

“Only ever you.”

Keith smiled as he took the glove off his left hand. The ring was nestled on his ring finger.

Lance didn’t bother to hide his joy. “You know, I had a whole proposal planned.”

“I'm sure you did.” Keith slipped his glove back on and moved towards the door.

“Maybe one day I’ll give you the speech?”

“Only if you want to.” He glanced back wishing things could be better than this.

“Maybe soon…” Lance sat at his desk and pulled out one the bows, analyzing it, “a trip to the library later. I’ll let you know when I’m ready.”

“Yes, sir.” Keith bowed his head before closing the door behind him and taking his post outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so here we are! How will this story goes? Who knows? ;) 
> 
> Monthly updates so see you next month in 2020. Please leave comments and kudos. Follow our social media for any up to date information. We love you all for taking this journey with us again. - Luna and Vulpes
> 
>  **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
>  **FAN ART:**  
> ???
> 
>  **Our Fics:**  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain: Years 1-5 (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Lion’s Chain Years 5-10 (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793737/chapters/39415414)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	2. Age 21 - Dangerous Flirtations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly appreciate everyone's patience. Here is the new chapter :)
> 
> **WARNING: CONSENSUAL SEX:** This chapter has a consensual sex scene. Since the fic is rated E, it will not be marked for easy skipping.

##  **_Age 21 - Dangerous Flirtations_ **

“Are you enjoying your meal?” asked Lotor as he held Lance’s hand with one and ate with the other.

“It’s delicious. Seems more elegant than what I’m used to.”

“I requested a more special meal. For your birthday.”

Lance grinned. “I didn’t know you knew.”

“Of course. I do care about you deeply.”

It broke Lance to hear him say that. “I can very well see that.” He squeezed Lotor’s hand and moved his chair closer. “Then the meal is my gift?”

“No. The meal is just for celebration. Your gift is that building to the east of the property.”

“The one that’s been under construction? What is it?”

“I was told you used to train with a simulation dome in Altea. I know you’ve enjoyed the archery field, but it’s too simple for you.”

“I’m glad you’ve taken notice.”

“Once it’s complete, you can train as much as you like and change your weapon as you please.”

“I do miss shooting guns and I always wanted to try the broadsword like my father.”

“Well now you can.”

“Thank you Lotor. That means so much to me.” Lance leaned off his seat and kissed his cheek, “you have no idea.”

“I’m getting the message.” He grinned and encouraged Lance to finish his meal.

After half an hour, the two stood and walked to the hallway. Once they passed the door, Keith, Kosmo, and Luke started to walk behind them and kept to their duty.

With a slick look, Luke poked Keith’s side. 

Keith rolled his eyes as he gently shoved Luke back. He couldn't deny that since he had taken back his position as Lance's guard, both of them had been happier.

They continued to walk holding hands, leading down to the various halls. They talked about anything as long as it did not involve any kind of work. No matter how much freedom Lotor gave Lance, he still couldn’t allow Lance to be a part of his work. 

“If I may ask, when can we discuss other matters of our union. It’s been months.”

Lance froze and stopped walking, “Oh - well - yes, perhaps we should.”

Keith coughed as he turned away and tried to give them more privacy. Luke attempted not to laugh aloud.

“Now?”

“Give me one more week. I shall have a response for you.” 

Lotor bowed and continued on without saying another word on the topic. Eventually they arrived at Lance’s room and Lotor kissed his hand. Lance entered and Lotor waited until the door was closed to speak, “That’s a good sign, correct?” 

“I don’t know,” said Luke, “what are your thoughts Keith?” 

“He’s willing to give you an answer even if it is delayed.” He shrugged as he leaned against the wall.

“Let us hope it is something positive. Call me if anything happens and thank you for the idea of the training dome. He really seemed to enjoy it.” 

“You’re welcome.” Keith grinned.

“On with your duties.” Lotor left with Luke, but when he wasn’t looking, Luke turned around and looked at Keith, giving him kissy faces. 

After giving Luke a vulgar gesture, Keith slipped into Lance’s chambers. 

“Did you like your gift?”

“I did. Thank you. I know he didn’t think of that himself.” 

“Of course he didn’t. You don’t talk with him enough.”

“Its hard… without giving away everything.” 

“I know and I would never ask you to put yourself in danger like that. Being your guard has made getting you the things you want easier.”

“The thing I want most I can never have.” Lance entered his closet and removed his boots. 

“I wouldn’t say never.”

Lance popped his head out of the door, “Don’t you dare tease.” 

“I don’t tease.”

“Whatever…” He stepped out and sat at his desk, “Are you planning on standing around in the center of my room all day? Is that my birthday gift? You standing in here instead of out there.” 

“No, your gift from me is the right to ask me for anything. We do whatever you want today, no rules or restrictions in place.”

He slowly turned to face him, “That is not something to just say at a whim.” 

“It’s not on a whim. I’ve spent a lot of time thinking about this.”

“Thinking of the best way to torture me.” 

“I don’t want to torture you. I want to be with you in whatever way we can.”

“You’re showing your evil side,” he huffed.

“I’m just being honest.” Keith smirked as he moved to lounge on the couch.

Lance blushed and curled in his seat. He stood up rapidly and walked over to Keith, “You - you are taking me out of this room.” 

“Oh?”

“If I stay here a second longer I may end up doing something I’ll have to learn to regret.” 

“Learn to regret?” Keith stood and walked to the door.

“You know exactly what I mean.” He walked out the door, nearly marching. 

Keith just laughed as he followed. “Are you not going to put your shoes back on?”

Lance reversed quickly and returned to his closet for his boots.

Once finished, Keith asked, “So where are we going?”

“Anywhere… just, take me to the city.” 

“Yes, sir.” Keith led them through the castle towards the gates. Before they left the safety of their home he shoved a cloak into Lance’s arms as he pulled one on as well.

“Is this for my safety or part of this evil scheme.”

“It’s for your safety. Please just do it.”

He took the cloak around himself and covered his head, “Am I even allowed to leave the castle?” 

“No, but remember I said rules don’t apply today.”

Lance groaned and followed. “You’re just really trying to push my buttons. After months, suddenly today you’re the Keith from before. I don’t trust it.” 

“It’s your birthday. Besides it’s not like I could just get another tattoo.” 

“You could always get something tattooed over it.” 

“Why would I do that?” Keith stopped and stared at Lance. “Why would you even suggest that?”

“Because there is a part of me that will always believe you will have to leave me - why waste your time with someone already called for?” 

“You have every right to hate me… I understand that… but you don’t understand… he may have married you but you’re not claimed by him…” He looked away as he continued on their path.

Before they turned the corner into the city, just outside the sight from the castle, Lance grabbed Keith’s wrist and pulled him to a stop. “How much do you think we can hide among them?” 

“As much as we need to. I claimed you, Lance. I didn't mean to but I don't regret it. No matter what happens I will always be drawn to you.” He stood close enough that he could whisper.

Lance shifted his hand, letting their fingers interlock and grip tightly. “You’re asking me to commit an act of treason not only to your people, but my own. If the treaty breaks - The Galra Empire can take over Altea. I would be betraying my own sister.”

“Then say no. Tell me that you can't and I'll stop. I will stand by as your loyal guard and nothing more until the end.”

“You had stopped before once. Why wait all these months to push us forward again? What changed since arriving made you believe this risk was worth it now?” Lance slipped his other hands on Keith’s and began to play with the ring hidden underneath his glove. 

He knew the answer - but he needed to hear it, sensing it’s words coursing through his body and mind.

Keith looked to Lance as he felt himself being torn apart from the inside out. He loved him. That was undeniable. Yet he knew through experience and through others that his duty to the Empire would always come first. He glanced away as he started to turn back to the city, no real answer upon his lips.

Lance yanked him back, jerking around until their chests collided. Lance looked up, realizing the inches of height Keith had grown since the Exchange. Regardless, he allowed himself to lean against Keith and sighed. “Whatever your reason, this can only be tonight. I’ll accept it as a birthday gift, but I’m not sure I can handle allowing my mind to think we are back together for more than one night.”

“I understand…” He allowed his fingers to intertwine with Lance's as he held him close. 

Lance grinned through his hood. Closing his eyes, he suddenly grew taller, an inch shorter than Keith, and his skin turned purple. “A little bit more of a disguise.”

“I’m grateful. The last thing I want is for you to be in danger.”

Lance bit his bottom lip. “That’s the answer isn’t it. Ever since I was attacked.” He lifted his finger and tapped the end of Keith’s nose. “I don’t want you to answer. Let me live in the fantasy that my strong, dark, bodyguard will always come to rescue the delicate prince.”

“Fantasy? Lance, that isn’t a fantasy. I will always be there for you.”

“The fantasy is that I’m delicate.” He winked and wrapped his other arm around Keith’s waist.

“You are hardly delicate.” Keith smiled as he led Lance out into the streets of the city.

“Remind me to teach you about role playing,” he jested and walked gleefully holding Keith’s hand as they entered the main streets and became part of the messy crowd.

Keith always kept his hand against Lance’s back. Despite his protective stance he was relaxed and allowed Lance to wander and browse as he pleased. It was the small gestures that came from Keith that showed his affection. The brushing of his hand against the corner of Lance’s mouth to remove a crumb of food. He would select books that Lance might find interesting at one of the book shops. No matter what it was he was determined that Lance would return to the castle in higher spirits.

“Is this what you pictured a date to be?” 

“Almost.”

“What’s missing?”

“I would have taken you out to a nice dinner and we likely would have kissed. After we would have returned home where I would hold you in my arms… for a start.”

Lance swooned. “That sounds lovely - especially that ending. When would you have taken me sand surfing?” 

“The next day if we had the energy.” Keith chuckled.

Lance giggled. “Then it wouldn’t be the next day.” He cleared his throat when someone from the guard walked by, hiding his face and making sure he blended in. With a sigh, he was reminded of his role and difficulty it was for him each day.

“I’m sorry…” Keith’s ears laid back as he looked at Lance. “I never should have let this happen.”

“How could you have even stopped this? None of us knew.” 

“I just feel responsible somehow…”

“You’re not. You did nothing wrong.” Lance placed his hand on Keith’s cheek, “if anyone did something wrong it was me. I led him on, believed that I was interested.” 

“Is being kind to someone all it takes?”

“Maybe it is…” 

“We should head back. The last thing either of us needs is to get caught out here after dark.”

Lance agreed and walked beside Keith, leaning closely against him. The guilt twisted in his stomach, turning him slowly back into the man heartbroken by the events of his life. They reached the castle’s property and slowly distanced themselves from each other. Once safely inside, Lance transformed back, dropped his cloak, and watched as Keith stood several steps behind him back into position. 

He sighed in agony and made his way back to his chambers. Once in the room, he waited for Keith to close the door and then spoke, “Thank you… I enjoyed our outing. It was a wonderful gift.” 

“You’re welcome. I just wanted you to have some form of reprieve…” Keith turned away as he reached for the door.

“Keith…” Lance stepped closer to him, but with each step he took, he hesitated. Finally, only a step away, he reached his arms around Keith’s waist and hugged him from behind. His breath rested on the base of Keith’s neck, warm and inviting, but the tremble kept them both still. “Since the moment I knew you meant more to me than just a friend, I dared myself to do whatever it took to be with you. I wanted happiness for us both. I wanted to take away everything that kept us apart. I wanted us to be together - forever and always.” His hand reached over and once again played with the ring, “I was ready to risk exposing our secret to the universe, not caring about the opinions of others because all that mattered was you. All I ever needed was you… That is what I wanted to say on that stage, on my knee, with that ring…” 

“Lance…” Keith looked back over his shoulder at him. 

He inhaled Keith’s scent before stepping away to leave his lingering touch on his waist. “I’m going to sleep after a bath. If Lotor needs me, tell him I will see him at breakfast because I feel slightly ill.” 

“Of course, sir.” 

Lance turned away towards the bathroom and shut the door behind him to leave Keith alone. 

Keith sighed, waiting for only a moment before taking his post outside the door.

#

Lance took another jab at an opening to Lotor’s left. The Galra prince belted out a huff as he tried to counter, but Lance quickly dodged down. With a few swift steps, Lance pulled back, fists near his face and his toes gliding against the floor. The sweat that poured down his face glistened with enthusiasm and excitement. The rush of being able to spar again ignited a raw energy Lance hadn’t felt in nearly a year. 

Lotor pounced forward, grappling Lance’s neck and pulling him into a headlock. The strength caught Lance off guard as he grabbed Lotor’s forearms and tried to get out of the hold. In seconds, Lotor lifted Lance from the floor and flipped him backward to the ground. As he let go, Lotor stood to leave Lance lying face down. 

Lance groaned and admitted defeat. “A break,” he suggested. “I have gone too long without training and forgot how strong others can be.” 

Lotor laughed and offered him a hand to stand. Pleased that Lance took it, he smiled gleefully. “Had I known sooner you would want to train, I would have considered having you work out with my guard. Keith can be quite the trainer.” 

Lance’s head felt dizzy, which caused him to hold onto Lotor’s hand longer. He stepped closer and continued to blink his eyes opened and closed until he regained some balance. “I’ve heard Luke’s complaints about training while he was guarding me. I look forward to the day I’ve built enough strength to challenge him.” 

Lotor’s eyebrow raised. “You plan to challenge the head of my guard?” 

“How else will I prove to your people to not take me lightly. I didn’t train with my guards and Allura all those years to simply be left in a room and collect dust.” 

Lotor sighed in guilt and squeezed Lance’s hand. “I’m sorry if I ever made you feel as if you weren’t strong or if I ever treated…” 

“It’s alright,” Lance interrupted. “You never fully got the chance to see me spar. Allura was more likely to challenge you to a match. For some reason I never did. Figured it was best to let you two get more time alone.” 

Lotor cleared his throat, remembering what Keith had said about the general expectation that he was to pick Allura and not Lance. Lance’s words stung with a reminder of how he had been blind. 

“Yes… well… we do share a strong alliance and she is a rather tough woman. Only the first time did I hold back and she taught me quickly to not underestimate her.” 

Lance grinned to one side of his face and captured Lotor’s eyes. “You shouldn’t underestimate either of us.” 

Lotor lifted Lance’s hand and kissed it. “You’re right.” 

Lance cleared his throat and slowly pulled back his hand, awkwardly standing and removing eye contact. “Um - yes, well… thank you for this lovely gift. I will be using it often. Feel free to join me for a spar when you’re available.” 

He turned to walk away, but stopped when he realized that Keith and Luke were nowhere in sight. “Are the guards outside?” 

“No, they had a meeting with the other guards. I’d thought Keith would have told you.” 

“It may have slipped his mind… I know how to reach my room. I should be safe.”

He started to walk off, but then Lotor spoke. “Would you mind if we walked together. Not because I don’t believe you can arrive on your own, but I wish for us to speak.” 

Lance’s heart plummeted, but he knew it would only be a matter of time until they needed to speak privately. “Of course. We can speak on the way.” 

Lotor allowed Lance to lead the way, keeping a few steps behind, but enough to respectfully remain close. Lance’s hands were folded together in front. Fingers fiddling in nervousness as he tried to find the courage to say what he felt needed to be said - even though it went against his own heart.

“I - um…” He stumbled with his words. “It was honestly so kind of you to build me that arena.”

“I wanted you to finally feel as if you could call this place home. I figured it must have not been an easy transition.”

“You’re right. It hasn’t, but it simply takes time to adjust.”

“Of course…” Lotor took a deep breath as they entered the castle and turned towards the stairs. “Lance… I feel it is necessary that we start speaking about us.”

“Us?” Lance tried not to trip. 

“Yes. I mean, we are married.”

“Of course.” He wanted to faint, but concentrated on every step he took.

“And I hope I’ve made you feel comfortable and over the years I thought we had build a trust.”

“We have.” That wasn’t a lie.

“Then…” Lotor stopped walking and waited for Lance to slowly halt and turn to him. “I’ve been patient.”

“You’ve been more than patient.” Lance hated admitting the truth.

Lotor didn’t speak, allowing the silence to say all his emotions. The tension nearly made Lance fall down the steps. 

“Can I ask you to be a little more patient?”

“Yes,” he replied without hesitation.

“But I promise I won’t stay away for much longer. You’ve been so respectful to me and I shouldn’t hold this grudge against you…”

“Grudge?” Lotor took a step back, shoulders falling.

Lance reached up, little thought, his hand to Lotor’s cheek. His hand grazed gently, almost like a mother comforting her child. “It’s not a grudge against you. It’s the system. I dislike how inorganic it's all been. How we had to marry on the spot instead of allowing what could have naturally progressed. It’s the injustice of the treaty taking no consideration into any of our feelings and what we would have wanted. It’s unfair our parents made this decision for us when they were given the freedom to marry whomever they wanted… it simply angers me and I’ve been unfairly punishing you for it.” 

Lotor slowly breathed in every word of Lance’s before turning his lips to kiss the inside of Lance’s palm. Although wanting to pull away, Lance resisted. He figured it would be best to allow Lotor this gesture - a connection back to his words that there would be a day he would have to play he’s full role as his husband. 

“Thank you,” Lance whispered. “We can continue this conversation over time. I do wish to hear what it is you expect of me.” 

“I…” He paused and slipped his hand to take Lance’s away from his cheek. “I expect us to hopefully - one day - organically - fall…” He barely said the words when Lance nervously squeezed his hands. “But not rush. As I said. I’m patient.” 

“Yes.” Lance exhaled deeply. “And we can discuss it more soon, but for now I think this is enough.” 

“As you wish.” 

To Lotor’s surprise, Lance leaned upward, tipping on his toes and kissing his cheek right at the tip of his lips. “Thank you for the gift.” He pulled away and slipped off into the hallways towards his room. 

Lotor’s heart sank to the floor.

#

“Keith… can you come in?” Lance asked through the door. 

When it opened, a different guard walked in. “I’m sorry Lord, but Keith isn’t available.” 

Lance tilted his forehead, curious, “Oh? Where is he?” 

“Sick,” said Luke as he walked in with a stack of papers in his hands, “he needed to stay home. Ulfer will tend to you while he’s away.” 

“I see… do you know what illness he’s suffering?” 

“No. I assume the virus that is going around. He should be back in a few days.” 

“Okay… well, tell him I hope he gets better soon.” 

Luke bowed his head and gave Ulfer his assignments and responsibilities. Once done, Luke left and Ulfer turned to Lance. “So what may I do for you?” 

With a low groan, Lance thought to himself,  _ “Become Keith…” _

#

Three days had passed and nothing had changed. Ulfer did well at his job and was easy to speak with. His low brow humor always caught Lance off guard, which made their interactions pleasant. 

Lance went about his days as normal, eating every meal with Lotor, holding his hand, and avoiding the question he needed to answer as much as possible. 

Once it became night, Lance would wonder what Keith was up to and wished Kosmo would at least visit, but the lack of information only worried him more by the second. To have even Kosmo stay home meant something serious must be bad with Keith. 

Resting in his bed, he tried to sleep, but took several hours to doze off. Then he heard a crash. His nightstand toppled over and a flash of light brightened around him and then disappeared in a blink. 

When his eyes focused, he found Keith panting and hovering over him. Lance raised his blanket to cover his bare chest in surprise, “Keith… what are you doing here?” 

“It hurts…” His voice was barely a whisper as his claws dug into the sheets.

“Wh-what hurts?” 

“Everything… I tried… I tried to do it myself…” He groaned as Lance could feel the heat coming off of him.

“Have you seen a doctor?”

“I don't need a doctor.”

“What is it that you need?”

Keith hesitated as he tried to control himself. “Release… it's never been this bad… I think it’s because I claimed…”

Lance’s eyes widened. He tried to sit up, but Keith’s grip on the sheets left lance little space to move, “Are you in heat?”

He simply nodded as he closed his eyes.

Suddenly, Lance whipped his arms around Keith’s neck and pulled him closer. He kissed him - all the yearning and desires that bubbles inside him released in that single lushish kiss.

He wasted no time slipping in his tongue, wanting it perfectly clear that he too needed this. He may not suffer from heat, but his own heart had done enough to torture his existence.

Keith pulled him close, wanting no space between them. His fingers tangled into Lance’s hair as he started to trail kisses down his chest. Every muscle in his body was tense, every ounce of him wanted Lance.

Lance rolled his body upward, unsure of anything except wanting it to never end. “You need this, right?”

He nodded afraid that if he spoke it would end.

“It’s just to make you feel better… right…” Lance moaned, not pulling back.

“No… You already knew that.” He nipped at Lance's side.

He curled his fingers into Keith’s hair and bit his bottom lip. “Just - this once… he’ll never know.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Keith growled before kissing him fiercely again.

Through their lips, Lance whimpered, “What helps me sleep - is knowing you still love me…”

“I never stopped loving you.”

Lance lost his mind, “There is lotion in my nightstand… just go. Show me.”

Keith quickly shifted over and yanked open the drawer. “I've missed you so much.” He whispered against Lance's ear as he started to undress.

Lance swiftly leaned up slipped his pants before Keith returned to straddle over him.

“God… you’re so beautiful,” Keith breathlessly said as his face flushed a bright red. The sweat covered his skin and the tremble of body yearned desperately to ravish Lance, but he tried to control his impulses. 

Lance smiled, seeing the strain in Keith’s eyes. Keith tried so desperately to be gentle, but as he bit the corner of his lip, growling like a predator, Lance knew the pain he felt must have been infuriating.

“Just do whatever you feel you need to. Don’t be gentle if that’s not what your body needs…”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You could never hurt me. I know you don’t intend to, but you’re in pain.” Lance leaned up and grabbed Keith’s face. “Let me help you. You trained your whole life to protect me, but I waited to be with you and be here for when you needed me.”

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance and held him tightly. He breathed in the scent of the man he loved. The memories of their first and only time coming back. The sweetness of Lance’s scent. The glow of his markings as he grew aroused. The touch of his hands going down Keith’s back.

He inhaled Lance and his lips started kissing down his neck until he found the mark he left from claiming. His instincts took over once again as he bit down against the nearly invisible scar, but this time Keith made sure to not break the skin.

Lance moaned, hands digging into Keith’s back and his toes curling in delight. There was no restraining his body. He grew harder, naturally rolling his hips against Keith.

His cock tapped against Keith’s backside and the sudden touch cause Keith to groan. “Oh shit… don’t do that…”

“Wh-what…” Lance replied, dazed.

“Don’t tease me like that…”

“Did - did you want me to?!” Lance's eyes widened as he pulled back to face Keith.

“I - I mean, I’ve thought about it. Did you expect me to always be on top?” Keith could barely get his words out. The yearning taking over his every nerve.

“I just - I never figured you’d want me to be on top. You’re so tough and rugged.”

“And?” Keith chuckled in a mix of disbelief and amusement.

“I always figured you’d want to be in control.”

Keith shook his head. “No. I only ever want to be with you. In every way we can be.”

Lance grinned in shock. “So do you?” He wiggled his eyes playfully.

With another growl, Keith replied by rolling his hips against Lance’s cock. “I’m sure it will be good for me.”

Lance winced, but felt encouraged. He took the bottle of lube from Keith’s hand and sat up more. Keith adjusted his position and sat up on his knees as Lance placed some of the gel onto his fingers. When he attempted to reach around, he found Keith’s throbbing cock near his face. 

With a wicked smile, he took the rippled cock into his mouth as his fingers began to tease at Keith’s entry.

“Shit…” Keith heaved. He could barely breathe as Lance worked his tongue on every ridge of hardened skin.

He looked down, enjoying the view of Lance’s bobbing head along with the tossed white hair. He grabbed a handful, encouraging Lance to go deeper.

Thanking the stars he had practiced with his toys during his youth, Lance kept from gagging, allowing Keith’s hand to guide him deeper into his throat and taking all of his cock.

His fingers slowly penetrated inside of Keith. The jolt of pleasure caused his body to twitch, wanting to collapse but forcing himself to remain in position. As Lance slipped a third finger, Keith started to thrust himself into Lance’s mouth while still gripping his hair. 

“Oh fuck… you feel so warm… shit… I don’t think I can hold it in.”

Lance glanced his eyes up to capture Keith’s he couldn’t speak, but his eyes said his thoughts. Not able to hold it much longer, Keith thrusted deep into Lance’s throat and released his cum.

His whole body trembled, but he didn’t pull back with Lance’s hands encouraging him to stay. Once he felt empty, his knees fell down. Lance slipped out his fingers and pulled his mouth away. Small droplets came out of his mouth, but the majority he swallowed. 

Keith opened one eye and glance over to a happy Lance. “You taste good,” Lance said with a wink.

A bashful Keith closed just eye. “Don’t say things like that.”

“Why? Is it embarrassing?” Lance teased, leaning slowly closer to Keith. He peaked his lips and grinned in delight. “You can never be embarrassed near me. Plus, we used to have awkward video chat sex. This is way less embarrassing than that.”

Keith grunted under his breath. “Can you just… fuck me instead of running your mouth?”

Lance laughed. “Feisty. I like this side of you.”

“I hate it.” He pulled Lance’s head and kissed him feverishly. He took little time to slip in his tongue and fighting the urge to ride Lance on the spot.

Lance pulled Keith’s waist closer as he tried to adjust their position without breaking the kiss. Eventually, Lance laid completely flat on his back and Keith shifted his hips to sit on Lance’s lap.

When they broke the kiss, their heated breaths bounced off the other. “Ready?” asked Lance.

Keith bit his lip and nodded his head. Lance’s hands guided Keith, slowly taking the tip and slipping it in. Lance moaned the moment the tip started to push against Keith’s prepared hole. 

With a wide mouth, Keith groaned out more heat as he slowly slipped himself in. The sensation was more than he ever expected. He didn’t know if his heat made the pleasure more sensitive, but he hoped the feeling would always be as euphoric in the future as it did in that moment.

Once settled, neither moved, holding their position for a moment. Flushed, Lance spoke, “When you’re ready, start moving. I’ll go from there.”

Keith took a moment to hold his position. He still felt dazed from cumming, but his heat made it easier to bounce back. Eventually, he felt himself start to harden again and proceeded to rock and grind against Lance. 

He leaned back, grabbing Lance’s thighs for balance as he upped his pace. Lance grabbed on to Keith’s hips and started matching the rhythm. He lost complete control in seconds. The surge of joy that took over his mind and body electrified his desires. He still couldn’t believe Keith was riding him, but his bodyguard put his well trained muscles to use.

“I love you so much,” Lance whimpered.

“I love you,” replied Keith as he reached down to stroke his cock. In his blurry vision, Lance noticed the onyx ring resting on Keith’s finger as it went up and down the rippled foreskin.

The vision caused him to suddenly have a hunger. He started thrusting viciously against Keith. He grunted loudly when Keith’s moan turned into a nearly slight high pitch. 

Keith leaned forward, gripping to the headrest with his head hung down between his arms. His long hair fell around his face, brushing against Lance’s cheeks. 

Lance took a better grip of Keith’s ass and, using the new position to his benefit, thrusted deeper into Keith. Keith growled animalistic sounds escaping his lips as his fangs bit down in order not to howl.

Lance barely held much control. “I’m gonna cum…”

“Leave it in… fill me.”

His words were the end of Lance’s patience. He thrusted deep in and held his position as his cummed inside of Keith. His legs convulsed before falling flat and barely keeping himself inside.

A stream of cum followed out with his tip, dripping down on Lance’s crotch.

“Shit… Keith… you felt amazing.” When he looked up, he saw Keith’s strained face. Before Keith could reach down to finish, Lance took his own hand and stroked his man’s cock. “Cum for me… do it again. Keep claiming me as many ways as you can.”

Keith dug his claws into the headrest. He was certain he’d left holes against the wooden panel, but he would have ripped it off hand it been for the little control he had of himself reminding him to not completely let go.

Lance stroked harder, feeling Keith’s veins popping against his head. “You can come again…”

“Quiznack… ugh… yes. Shit… yes…” Keith kept spilling words as Lance took him over the edge with a quick flick of his tongue against the tip. 

He came all over Lance’s chest before falling down and beside him. He couldn’t open his eyes, covering them with his arm and trying to steady his breath. 

Lance giggled and turned around to his belly in order to rest his head on Keith’s chest. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.” He grinned boastfully. “Much better.”

“Good.” Lance reached over and took the blanket to cover them. Neither cared about the mess they made, shifting into a cuddle position. Lance kissed Keith sweetly and rested himself at the crook of Keith’s neck.

Both fell asleep soon after.

#

The following morning Lance woke up sore and bruised with marks from Keith’s lips. He sat up with the sun and rubbed the back of his neck. It was then he realized the awful truth - he still had to give Lotor an answer and now he had cheated on his husband.

He leaned against his knees and waited for Keith to wake up. Even with the new twisting guilt, he smiled pleasantly to himself. The man he loved laid beside him - handsome and beautiful even with his tousled unkempt hair and grouchy face as he slept.

Keith grumbled in his sleep as he stretched and yawned. Slowly blinking, his eyes adjusted to the light and he looked up at Lance. “Morning…”

“Good morning…” he laid back down and rested his chin and arms on the center of Keith’s chest, “Are you feeling better?”

“Much… thank you.” He gently brushed his fingers against Lance's cheek. 

Lance half grinned, “I think we need to talk about this - I know it’s not the best thing so early but you won’t be able to stay here much longer.”

“I know. Remember I'm the one that makes the guard schedules.” Sitting up he ran his hands through his own hair trying to at least partially tame it.

“I - I have to give in to Lotor and soon. It’s unfair of me to keep waiting for him to be patient especially when he’s been so kind.”

“I know…” Keith slowly moved away from Lance as he got out of bed to grab his clothes.

“Don’t just walk away… please let us rationally speak of this.”

“Speak of what? You made yourself clear last night. I'm not mad at you. I can't be.”

“I know that! But - but that’s not what I actually want. You should know that all I want is this.”

“So what do you propose we do? Sneak around behind Lotor's back?”

Lance leaned back against the bed. “Why not?”

“A few days ago you refused that idea. What has changed?”

“I don’t think I can force myself to forget that level of passion again.”

“This won't be easy… I'm going to need time.” Keith sighed. “It's going to take control to not react to you  _ giving in  _ to your husband… even if it's necessary.”

“But… I have to. I may have to eventually move into his room. I’ll have to be openly affectionate with him, but at the end, you need to understand I only love you. I do it because I can’t risk breaking the treaty.”

“I know. I'm not disagreeing with you.” Keith walked over and gently kissed him. “I love you. I will do what I have to in order to stay in your life.”

“Are you sure? Is this something you can really do and handle?”

“I'm sure.”

Lance sat on his knees and leaned against Keith, “We’ll figure it all out eventually. This is just an obstacle for now. Right?”

“We will do what we've always done. There are always loopholes.”

Lance smiled. “In the end, it will be you and me.”

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is that "cheating" tag earned. :) See you all next month for the new chapter. Please make sure to check our IG for the most up to date info (its almost time for me to give birth, so this may naturally effect updates). Love you all for the comments and kudos! <3 - Luna & Vulpes
> 
> **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> **FAN ART:**  
> ???
> 
> **Our Fics:**  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain: Years 1-5 (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Lion’s Chain Years 5-10 (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793737/chapters/39415414)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	3. Age 21 - The Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE! We are so grateful that you all waited for this next chapter! Secondly, make sure you are visiting our Instragram for the posting schedule of this fic. Lastly, hope you all enjoy this chapter :) - Luna & Vulpes

**_Age 21 - The Agreement_ **

Lotor held his mother's hand as the monitors tracking her progress kept beeping. The silence always drained his energy. The inability to do anything still left him dry of emotions and energy. He'd been in the room for an hour, alone with her and the beeps reminding him of the years she'd been in this condition.

Parts of him wanted to end her suffering. Parts of him never wanted to give up.

Knowing he had to return to his duties, he stood and kissed her forehead before exiting. To his surprise, Lance and Keith were speaking with Luke and stopped when he appeared.

“You’re here? Is something wrong?” 

Lance dismissed himself from the guards and asked for some privacy. They gave some distance enough to keep a safe watch but not partake in Lance and Lotor’s conversation.

“I hope this isn’t a bad time…” Lance started.

“No. It’s never a bad time for us to talk.”

The kindness of Lotor’s always made it harder for Lance to do what he needed to do. He inhaled and continued, “I’ve come up with an answer.”

Lotor respectfully waited, not wanting to speak. Still, his eyes glimmered with the hope of some good news, especially after his last hour of misery.

“I’m moving into your chambers, tonight if possible. I’ve thought long and hard about the matter and I believe this is a good first step.”

Lotor tried to contain a smile, but a hint of a grin perked against his cheek, “I would enjoy that very much.”

"Good. Then I'll be skipping dinner to move my things in. I'll have Keith assist me… also, I hope that tonight we can talk. Truly talk about some matters."

Lotor nodded his head, “Yes… I’m open to speak.”

“Good. Then I shall see you tonight. Don’t work too hard.”

Lotor chuckled, “I won’t. See you tonight.”

Lance walked away and ordered Keith to follow. As they disappeared into the hall, Lotor finally smiled widely but tried to cough it away when Luke caught him. “Let’s go,” he commanded and Luke snickered underneath his breath.

#

"That went well," Lance said as they turned the corner, walking to his chambers.

“It did. Are you sure this is what you want to do? I know what has to be done… I just… I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’ve already been hurt. I doubt anything can hurt more than not being able to be with you openly.”

"You still have me. That's what matters. You know you could have gone to dinner. It isn't going to take that long to move your things."

“I’m sorry. I thought you wanted an excuse to spend some time with me alone in my room.”

“I’ll take any chance I can get.” Keith grinned as he opened the door to Lance’s room for him.

Lance casually walked in as if nothing mattered and then turned to Keith, “Make sure to lock the door.”

Moments after the lock clicked into place, Keith had pulled Lance into his arms. “You drive me mad. You know that?”

“I do. It’s nice having some control over you,” he placed his hands on Keith’s chest and twirled his fingers.

Keith chuckled as he took one of Lance’s hands and kissed the palm.

Lance leaned upward and planted a sweet kiss on Keith’s lips, “You’re much more romantic than I expected. For some reason, I never figured you’d always be so affectionate.”

“I was only standoffish when I thought I had been denied being with you.”

“Don’t do that again,” Lance grabbed his collar, wrapped the fabric into his fist, and pulled him into a lush kiss, “How long do you think we have?”

“A few hours.” He let his hands roam as he nibbled at Lance's neck.

Lance giggled and hummed, “Want to see if I can sustain from screaming?”

“You’re not going to be able to.” He threw Lance over his shoulder and started to walk towards the bed.

Lance giggled until they heard on knock on the door. Keith placed Lance down and they both adjusted their clothing before opening the door.

Luke stood there, curious by the small tension in the room, “I’m sorry… did I interrupt something?”

“We’re packing his things. Did you need something?” Keith tried to keep his expression neutral.

“Yeah…” his words lingered, “Lotor wishes to speak with you. Asked me to watch and help Lance while you meet.”

"Fine," With a sigh, he looked back at Lance before leaving the room. "Try not to hover, Luke."

“Okay… do we need to talk soon?”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Alright…”

Keith walked passed Luke and left them alone. Luke turned over to Lance and chuckled, “You seem flustered.” 

“Shut up and go grab some boxes!” 

#

“Keith, come in. Sit,” said Lotor as he reviewed dozens of reports that flooded his desk. 

“I'm afraid I don't understand why you called for me… have I done something wrong?” Keith sat down comfortably despite his worry.

“I just received some information and I’ve decided to include you in the conversation.” 

“I'm flattered that you think so much of me.”

“I wish it was that simple. Seems a report came in from your father and as my father’s guard, that means you must read the report. Father is requesting a mission towards the planet mother had been conducting her experimentations. We have banned anyone from going back to that planet, but it's hard to stop our Emperor from doing what he pleases." 

"Do you intend to be part of that mission?"

“No… I want to protest them to stop from going.” 

"Why? Aren't you the least bit curious about what happened out there? I'm not saying that I disagree with you, to be clear." Keith crossed his arms.

“I am curious, but just going back isn’t smart.”

“Then how do you plan to protest this?”

"That's what I don't know. I know why father insists ongoing and why your father wants to go as well."

“I have a feeling I know why… but humor me and explain.”

“Because of our mothers…”

“You can protest this… but I don't think it will matter… Lotor, I'm sorry, but I want answers just as much as our fathers."

Lotor slammed his fist on the table, “Then you’re willing to lose your father for this cause as well?”

"I don't want to lose my father, but if he wants answers for why his wife went missing, I'm not one to stop him."

Lotor rubbed his fingers together and groaned, “Fine - but gather some of our best to go with them. They are not to leave for this mission without your consent to their plan. I trust your abilities to strategies best.”

“I understand. I will do everything I can to ensure their safe return.”

Lotor nodded his head, but before letting Keith leave, he spoke, "on a personal note - I would do anything to find the cure for my mother. I'm so sorry that your mother was lost on that same mission. I never really said that to you."

“She knew the risks… I only wish my father hadn't given up back then. I wish he hadn't accepted her disappearance so easily.”

“Do you believe she’s still alive?”

“I don't know… Part of me says no that she's been gone since the mission. I only hope she didn't suffer.”

“For both our sakes then - may the results of their mission bring us some peace.”

"I hope you're right. Is there anything else you need?"

“No. Dismissed.”

“Yes, sir.” Keith stood, bowing before he left the room.

#

As the last box was unpacked, Lance stood alone in Lotor’s - _their_ chambers. The feeling of know what likely would happen soon caused him to shiver. The lack of having Keith around him only made it worse.

When the door opened, he stood at attention but was relieved to see Keith coming in and locking the door behind him.

“Hello, love.” Keith walked over and pulled Lance close. “I'm so sorry we were interrupted.”

“May I know why?” 

“I had to look over a mission request from the Emperor. Lotor did not want them to leave without following my explicit instructions… my father is going as well.”

“Is it dangerous?” Lance leaned closer in concern.

“Yes… it has to do with the expedition that caused his mother’s illness and mine's disappearance.”

“Are you okay with letting your father go?”

“I don't have much of a choice. He's Emperor Zarkon's personal guard. I've sent some of my best men with them. Now, all we can do is hope they return."

“Well… if you ever worry, you can come vent to me,” Lance leaned up and hovered his lips over Keith’s, “Will my husband be showing up soon?”

“We have about an hour until he's done going over reports.” Keith kissed Lance gently.

Lance wrapped his arm around Keith’s neck and played with his hair between his fingers, “I’m nervous…”

He brushed his fingers along Lance's cheek. "I understand why you have to do this and no matter what, I will still be here. Even if it makes me want to tear him to pieces."

"I'm already guilt-ridden, knowing my belongings are here. And when I look at that bed…" he paused and rested his head in Keith's chest, "we must figure out something soon."

“I’m working on it. There just aren't any loopholes in the treaty…”

Lance's teeth jittered. "I hate this so much… but I'll do what I need to do to keep you near. I prefer to keep lying than to have you leave me again."

“I'm not going anywhere.”

Lance tilted his head and kissed him again. He pulled them closer and inhaled the musk scent. With a warm gasp, he released and allowed a tear to fall, “I'm sorry… I’m just frustrated.”

“Don't be sorry.” Keith wiped the tear away.

Lance took a shaken breath, “Distract me. You said about an hour… maybe Kosmo can pop us somewhere and then bring me back?”

“It's too risky… I'll stay with you as long as I can.”

"So, you rather risk him walking in on us?"

"I just want to hold you." Lance could feel it as Keith pulled him close and rested his head on his shoulder. The idea that he might finally have answers to what happened to his mother weighed heavily on him.

“Hey…” Lance whispered, “let me take care of you. Just lay on the bed and relax. I’m going to get something.”

Keith glanced towards Lotor's bed and, with a sigh, agreed. He carefully moved over and laid down. 

Lance disappeared into the bathroom, rummaging around and making noise. When he returned, he set up various candles, lit them, turned off the leading lights of the room, and sat on the bed. Resting against the headboard, he moved Keith's head to rest on his lap and began to massage his temples, "Good?"

He mumbled slightly before finally answering, "Yes… you don't have to do this…"

“I can do whatever I want. You’re more than just a sex object to me,” he laughed before leaning down and kissing his forehead, “You’re the love of my life and with that comes me always making sure you’re taken care of. I’m here whenever you need me.”

He reached up to touch Lance's face as he closed his eyes. “I don't deserve you.”

“I don’t deserve you… now rest. I’ll take good care of you until we need to stop.” Lance moved his hands to gently massage Keith’s skull and kept going down his neck and shoulders.

Keith kept his eyes shut as he allowed his hand to fall back beside him on the bed. As Lance continued to massage away the stress, he couldn't help but start to fall asleep.

#

Groggy, Keith remained at his post outside the door. He had only awoken about five minutes before but knew he had to exit the room before Lotor made his way back in. Rubbing his eyes, he saw the Prince turn the corner without Luke behind him. 

“Keith… you look tired. Regardless, you are relieved of your duties. I’ll care for Lance from here.” 

“I'm fine to stay at my post.” Keith tried to stifle a yawn.

“Do you always plan to work twenty-four hours for Lance? You are permitted to take days off and go home to rest,” Lotor laughed, “ever since that attack, you seem to have changed your attitude towards him.” 

“I don't work all the time.” He huffed and looked away.

“You do. I appreciate it, but do take the remainder of the evening off.” Lotor sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "May I be frank with you… honestly, I don't even know why I'm asking? We are beyond asking, right? I can come to you as a friend outside of our duties?" 

“Of course. Lotor, we've been in each other's lives for over a decade."

He laughed, “I’m nervous. What if Lance regrets making this decision? Should I even attempt to _try_? What if I offend him with pressing forward…” 

“Lotor, stop right there.” Keith held his hands up. “Just do what you think is best. He's the one who took the step forward.”

"You're right… I shouldn't worry too much. It's just - these past few months, I've grown fonder of him. I want to be attached to him as my father has been with my mother. That bond and strength."

“Bonds like that take time…” He stepped away from the door. He could feel the weight of the onyx ring beneath his glove. “Don’t forget that.”

"For someone, I've never seen with anyone, you seem to personally speak from experience… Didn't you have a boyfriend in the Academy? What came of it?"

“Oh yeah… he… he decided that having assignments that would keep us apart made it too difficult to be in a relationship.”

"I'm sorry to hear. I hope that with the time you'll find someone adequate."

"Yes, well, I should go." Keith waved goodbye as he started to make his way down the hall.

Lotor took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. To his surprise, he found Lance in the middle of unpacking his clothes into the closet. Seeing him in the room felt unreal, made worse by seeing small bits of Lance’s things scattered around the room.

“Sorry for the mess. I didn’t realize how many things I would want to take with me.”

“It’s alright,” Lotor replied while closing the door behind him. “Do you need any help?”

“No. Well, if it’s okay to leave some of these things scattered and I’ll put them away tomorrow.”

“That’s fine. Take all the time you need.” Lotor awkwardly stood and didn’t move away from the door.

Lance hung up the last of his clothes. He stepped out of the closet and tilted his head to look at the Galra prince. “Something the matter?”

“Just odd is all.”

“Did I change too much! I’m so sorry.” 

“No, no, no!” Lotor waved his hands as he approached him. “I’m just surprised it’s actually happening. You took so long…” Lance’s face turned away. “But I’m glad you took your time. I never want to rush you.”

“I appreciate your patience. I know I can be a bit rash at times.”

“Impossible.” Lotor grinned and brushed his fingers against Lance’s cheeks before standing tall. “Alright, so what now?”

“I think I’m done for now. The clothes were the hardest part.” He took a deep breath and carefully placed his hand in Lotor’s forearm. It jittered, but Lotor didn’t move as it touched. 

“You must be tired. How about we go to bed?”

Lance’s throat caught a lump. “Yes… sounds good.”

Lotor took Lance's hand and kissed it before stepping closer and inching in closer to the Altean. “Go get comfortable in the bathroom. I’ll set up the bed.”

Lance swallowed air before nodding in response and disappearing to the closest to grab his nightgown. To his surprise, Lotor stopped behind him and looked down at the garment. “That looks rather fancy for sleep. Do you really dress in elegance all day?”

“I - um - I thought it would be appropriate.”

“For what? Sleep?” Lotor opened a drawer on a dresser to his right and took out a simple pair of linen pants. “Don’t dress up for me. I want you to be comfortable.”

Hesitating, Lance switched out the light garment for his usual comfortable pajamas. He ran to the bathroom and disappeared for several minutes. Lotor tried to figure out what he had said wrong. Trying to think of anything else, he took off his clothing, slipped on his pants, made his way to the bed, and got comfortable. 

Lance eventually stepped out and crossed his arms over his loose tank top and blushed away. The casualness and carefree nature of the Prince’s clothing appealed to Lance. “I think you look better in relaxed clothing than all the sparkles.”

“You don’t have to lie to me.”

"I'm not. You look comfortable in that outfit. I personally wish I could be in my night pants all day versus changing to my uniform."

Lance’s arms relaxed carefully beside him. “Yeah - I guess I wish so too, but I do love my clothes.”

“When was the last time you got new clothing?”

“Before I moved.”

“We should change that. I can hire a tailor to look at Altean fashion.”

“You don’t have to…”

“Please. Let me.” He says you on the bed, waiting to see if Lance would join him. 

“Okay…” After another minute, Lance made his wait time at the bedside and stared at the sheets. The agony in his eyes caught Lotor’s attention, but he kept quiet. Taking off his crown and placing it on the nightstand, Lance slipped onto the bed and held himself to his space.

“Lance. Please, don’t be nervous. I promise to respect you.” 

“No. It’s fine. We can…”

“Sleep?” Lance interrupted him. With a smile, he reached over Lance, chest hovering his face, and turned off the light. “I don’t kick.” He chuckled and slipped into the covers.

Astonished, Lance didn’t move. “Huh?”

“What?”

“Sleep?”

“Yes. Sleep. Is there something else you wanted to…”

“Sleep is fine.” He squeaked, hasty throwing the covers over his shoulders and snuggling into the mattress.

“Good night Lance.”

“Yeah… good night.”

Lotor returned to his position until he nearly dozed off, had it not been for the surprise tap on his shoulder. Without words, his eyes caught Lance’s and he opened up his arms. Lance slowly slipped in and rested his face on the Galra’s chest.

Taking one final deep breath, Lance got comfortable and pressed himself along Lotor. “Thank you,” he whispered and closed his eyes. 

Without a response, Lotor embraced Lance with one arm and fell asleep, smiling.

#

Weeks passed and Lance’s affections towards Lotor became more public. The castle knew without a doubt that the two were married and well off together. 

No one wised up to the fact that Lance’s true affections were towards his bodyguard.

Their relationship became more comfortable to work around. Knowing that the two were always required to be together whenever Lotor was away from Lance made hiding simply.

Lance stretched his arms and stood up to feed Kosmo. He enjoyed the secret evenings when he would come to Keith's home and spend the night with him. It helped him feel as if they had a healthy life together - that his fantasies had come to life.

With Lotor away on a different planet, they were able to do as they pleased during the night. However, there was still the matter of Luke and, even though he usually went with Lotor on all missions, this time, he made sure to not go and that Keith was left unaware.

"Well, then. Hello Lance," said Luke as he leaned against the wall of his kitchen, arms crossed. Floating beside him was a screen with Liam's face shaking in disappointment.

Lance screamed in surprise before nervously chuckling and turning his head towards the stairs, “K-Keith!”

“Why are you yelling?” Keith got halfway down the stairs before he froze. “Quiznack…”

“Hi Keith,” Liam waved from the screen, “I’m glad you let me see that face. It’s better than I imagined.”

"Boy, am I glad I decided to skip this mission. Mind explaining why a half-naked Lance is feeding Kosmo and why you have that giant mark on your neck?” asked Luke.

"I do mind, actually." Keith grumbled as he moved into the kitchen. "Why is Liam still on the video stream…”

Luke looked over to Liam, "Are you honestly asking me why my boyfriend is on a video stream? He's my boyfriend… now, what might you two be?"

Keith glanced at Lance before he groaned and laid his head on the counter. “This is your fault, Luke. You told me to go for it.”

Luke chuckled, “All your doing is making me rather proud. Is this how it feels like to be a father?” 

Liam laughed on the screen, “Wait until I tell Adam and Shiro.”

"I hate both of you," Keith grumbled.

“Can we please keep this between the four of us?” asked Lance as he stood beside Keith and took his hand, “With Shiro working with Allura, I don’t want this to even come close to getting to her.”

“Yes. The treaty,” commented Liam.

“How long has this been going on?” asked Luke.

“Since my last heat…” Keith covered his head with his free hand.

Luke started to chuckle, “I’m putting the pieces together.”

“No fair! I’ve always wanted to have heat sex!” shouted Liam.

“Babe!” Luke screamed back and blushed.

Keith couldn't help it as he started laughing. “It wasn't just heat sex… remember he's claimed.” He pulled Lance close and kissed his cheek.

“You’ve claimed him! Why do we have to wait until marriage?” Liam argued and glared at Luke.

Luke returned a killer stare at Keith, “Its because it’s unbearable to be away from the one you’ve claimed during heat. Until we’re together, we’ll have to wait.”

"It was an accident. Remember, I didn't have a Galra parent to teach me these things.” Keith snapped at Luke.

Luke growled, “Let me call you back later. Love you.”

“Love you,” Liam kissed the screen and ended the call.

Luke turned back to the pair, “Alright, now that the mistake letting him watch is over, serious talk… are you both okay?”

“I would think so,” Lance smiled and leaned in Keith’s arm.

“We’re fine.” He wrapped his arms around Lance.

Luke sighed out a smile, "I'm glad you took my advice, but how are you getting through this?"

“Patience,” Lance tugged at Keith’s arm, guilt crossing his features.

“And planning… I'm still trying to find a loophole.”

“Oh? So this little thing you have going has a goal in the end?”

"Of course, it has a goal! I don't want us living out our lives hiding in the shadows." Keith looked at Lance, wanting only to be happy.

“Alright… I don’t know how, but in whatever way, I’m here to help.”

“Se-Seriously?” asked Lance.

“Yes and so is Allura, Pidge, and Hunk… they send their hellos and they wish you would call.”

Lance separated from Keith and sat in their living room. His hands rubbed over the back of his head and between his legs, “I’ve been avoiding them.”

“Lance…” Keith moved over to him. “Just call them.”

"I've tried, but anytime I do, I give up. For whatever reason, I'm scared to call them."

“What is scaring you? They're your friends.”

“I’m scared of looking Allura in the eyes for what I’ve done…”

“She doesn't blame you…” Keith looked away. “She never has…”

“I know… but…” he couldn’t say it.

“Allura understands what becoming Lotor’s husband, entails. When I go to Altea with him, she’s always asking of you but refuses to visit the planet until you say you’re ready to see her.”

"I just don't think I can look her in the eyes… just as it's hard to look at you when I think of what I've done." His hand squeezed Keith's knee, but he couldn't look up from the floor.

“Please call her.” Keith tilted Lance's face to look at him.

Lance took a deep breath. "Fine. Soon… just give me more time, but I promise soon."

“Thank you.” He kissed his forehead.

“It’s good to see you both are sickeningly adorable,” Luke sat across from them, “I am happy for you both. I know this isn’t the best situation, but you both deserve your happiness.”

“We're grateful that you are willing to help us. It means a lot.”

"As I said - I would do anything if I were you both. Still, how exactly do you plan to get away with this without waging war? From an insider's viewpoint, Emperor Zarkon isn’t as easily willing to give up his throne to Lotor, just yet."

“I know… We just have to be patient.” Keith sighed and leaned back on the couch.

Luke sighed, "Alright… well, I guess I'll leave you two to enjoy your alone time. I assume I should expect Lance to be here any night Lotor is gone?”

Lance chuckled, “Yep.”

“We take advantage of whatever little time we have together.” Keith grinned.

“Okay,” Luke stood up and prepared to leave, “one more thing. Call Shiro… you really hurt him.”

“I promise to call him…” Keith stood up and stretched.

“You guys enjoy your morning,” Luke winked and disappeared up the stairs.

“So… that happened…”

Lance sighed and leaned on Keith’s shoulder, “We need to be better at this.”

“Luke finding out isn't so bad… we just need to find a loophole.”

"Yes, we do." Lance twisted over to sit on Keith's lap, "but for right now, we don't have to worry. Just a simple morning with the child and us."

As if on cue, Kosmo barked and jumped onto their laps. As he burrowed, Keith started to laugh.

“When we find this loophole, let’s get a house together and just do this all the time,” he rubbed Kosmo’s head down and leaned to kiss Keith, “I don’t need anything else but this.”

"This is all I ever wanted." He returned the kiss, holding both of them close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments and kudoes and see you next month <3 - Luna & Vulpes
> 
> **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> **FAN ART:**  
> ???
> 
> **Our Fics:**  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain: Years 1-5 (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Lion’s Chain Years 5-10 (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793737/chapters/39415414)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)

**Author's Note:**

> Updates are monthly. Follow our social media for the most up to date information.
> 
>  **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
>  **FAN ART:**  
> ???
> 
> **Our Fics:**  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)  
> [Lion’s Chain: Years 1-5 (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Lion’s Chain Years 5-10 (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793737/chapters/39415414)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


End file.
